


Caught

by motomoyo



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Durincest, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motomoyo/pseuds/motomoyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili's not as stealthy as he thinks he is.<br/>Or maybe he was just wanting to get caught?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I'll do something with more substance I swear.  
> There may be a follow-up first time scene to this if I get Inclined!

Kili doesn’t quite know how this started.

It was, at first, more of a comfort thing, or at least that’s what he told himself.

His brother routinely left to go to practice swordplay with his uncle, and this largely left Kili to his own devices. Once, melancholy and in a mood, he had flopped on his brother’s bed and found a great deal of comfort just in the familiar feel of his brother’s bedding. It had been a long time since they had shared a bed – since they were children. They had shared the same room for a long time, never quite seeing the point in separating.

After that, it became kind of a guilty pleasure, and something he couldn’t have really explained if he tried. It took him a long time just to realize what the feelings were that led him here, and when he did they startled him, and made him feel both guilty and dirty and horrified all at once.

He didn’t do it again for weeks, trying to deny it and in doing so only igniting those fires more and more until they became increasingly pervasive and constant.

And, thus, that series of events had eventually led him to where he was now – sprawled on his back in his brother’s sheets, desperately trying to pretend that the smells and warmth were actually Fili. His own clothes were a crooked mess, tunic half pulled up over his belly while his breeches were unlaced, pulled down enough to free his cock. He stroked himself with slow, tight strokes, wanting to make it last, as his hips rocked steadily up into his hand, his other arm stretched back behind him and pulled under his head, dark hair messily spilling all over the pillow.

The guilt still burned, but it was overwhelmed by sensation, and Kili’s free hand stretched back to get ahold of something, _anything_ , and got a fistful of the sheets as he panted out a short, breathless curse, and bit his lip hard as he passed his thumb over the head, made slick already. “ _Mahal_ , Fili,” he breathed, the exhalation unintentional.

_Fili, touching him like this. Smiling down at him, braids loose and hair messy, wrapping his hand around him like this. Stroking him off. Feeling his lips on him – his lips are warm but his kisses are pure fire, intoxicating—_

He felt more than heard the other presence in the room. Like a startled deer, his eyes flew open and jerked to the entryway. His eyes met shocked blue ones – “ _Fili,_ what—“ and despite the cold jolt that echoed through his belly his body betrayed him anyway. Pleasure boiled over, sharp and unexpected, and with a low cry that was half dismay and half pleasure he came into his hand, his eyes wrenching closed and his features going slack.

When he reopened his eyes, his brother was gone, and he felt a spear of shame and despair that struck him harder than any wound he’d ever taken on the battlefield.

 

 

Kili cleaned himself up, cheeks still blazing red and feeling completely ill. _What were you thinking, you stupid fool? That you wouldn’t get caught? He’ll hate you forever, he’ll—maybe he didn’t hear, maybe…_

His thoughts were interrupted, though, as he turned to leave the room entirely, and his brother was standing right outside the door. He ducked his head and tried to push past him, but Fili planted a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back inside.

“We need to talk, Kee,” he sighed, and his voice sounded tired and exasperated and troubled, but it was quiet and with a certain tired affection that didn’t echo any of the disgust Kili was imagining in his head. Fili, still wearing the leathers from practicing with their uncle, started unlacing them with easy motions of his fingers.

Kili stood, warring between petulant refusal and shameful acquiescence, and the latter ended up winning. His shoulders stiffened and he just stood where he was, jaw set and eyes refusing to lift. “How much did you—“

“Enough. I saw enough. Come here and help me get these off.”

Kili felt his stomach drop to his feet, but he took those few steps over to join his brother, cheeks flaming as he started pulling at strings and ties. He had done this a thousand times before, but this time somehow it felt oppressive, too close.

Fili stayed silent for a long few minutes, and finally his blue eyes lifted to look over and catch his brother’s; Kili looked quickly down. “I haven’t been blind,” he said, his voice low and quiet.

Kili’s fingers fumbled before he pulled the last of the strings. “It’s off,” he mumbled, voice thick, and turned to leave – Fili’s hand caught him at the wrist, though, hard, and Kili jerked away. “Don’t. Just—“

“Kili, we’re _brothers_. That doesn’t mean—“

“I _know_ ,” Kili rounded, furious, though his voice – to his own horror – broke and sounded more desperate than he intended. “It was just a foolish fancy, nothing more, I don’t—“

And then he had a fist tangled in his shirt, and his brother – still stronger than he – jerked him bodily against him. Kili flinched, expecting –

Well. Not the lips that pressed against his, for sure.

It’s not that he’d never been kissed before. He had; dwarven maids who left lingering, soft kisses, shy and tentative. He had always thought those were pleasant, but it was nothing like this. Nothing like the fierce heat of his brother’s kiss, the rough scratch of Fili’s beard against his face that contrasted so with the warmth of his lips, and just the raw hunger of it. He felt like he was drowning.

And when Fili caught his lower lip and worried it in his teeth before pulling away, the sound that escaped the younger dwarf was just _embarrassing._

It was over too soon, and when Fili broke the kiss there was a light dancing somewhere in his eyes and a smile playing about his features, looking every part of the lion his brother always compared him to. Kili just felt breathless. “What—“

There was a tick of something that crossed over Fili’s features. Worry, stormy thoughts, but he pushed them aside. He clasped the back of his brother’s head, pressing their foreheads together. “That doesn’t mean I don’t _love_ you,” he finished, firm. “I thought I saw signs. I thought—but I had to be sure. I had to—“ he muttered, voice so quiet Kili had to struggle to hear it. “I thought I was being mad, I--”

“Never,” Kili whispered back, vehement.

“—shut up and let me finish,” Fili chided, though it was low and affectionate. “I don’t know if this is a good idea. And we must keep it secret. We _must_ , brother.”

Kili felt faint. Was this happening? Was he hallucinating? “Of course,” he managed, thick.

“Good,” Fili whispered, and then released him, though it was only to tug him back toward the bed. “Come here.”

There were no more words to be had, right now. And when Kili folded on top of his brother to those warm arms embracing him and his brother’s breath against his ear, the world was quietly put back into place again and for the first time in so long all felt _right_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First-time porn. Requested!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this is terribly self-indulgent porn sparked by a request plus being a little writer's-blocked. Enjoy? XD
> 
> Tumblr: prince-of-erebor.tumblr.com

They folded into the bed together, his younger brother’s weight warm and heavy on top of him, and Fili’s fingers curled up through Kili’s messy, thick hair. Brunette waves curled over his paler wrist, brushing against his skin, and he guided Kili into a lingering kiss, sweet and delicate but as far from innocent as anything ever could be.

Kili had no idea what catching him in his bed _did_ to the lion prince. He had everything in his arms that he ever wanted: Kili, eager and willing, his fingers knotting in his hair and running against his skin and kissing him like he was starving and his only salvation was against his brother’s lips.

Fili had been complimented on his skills in bed before. It was something he had sworn to never let go to his head, but as all such things it had anyway: he took pride in it, he was a little cocky in it, and damned if these kisses from his brother didn’t take his breath away and leave him feeling raw and exposed and _virginal_ again, like he was some fumbling adolescent all over again.

Each press of Kili’s lips against his was electric, leaving tingles sparking down his spine and straight to his belly, and a groan was wrenched from his throat as Kili slid atop him, thighs tight around his waist, and sucked and nibbled on his lower lip. His fingers raked down Kili’s sides, exploring territory that he had thought would ever be uncharted, and oh, god, _Kili—_

Kili, those little noises he made deep in his throat and those lithe motions of his body trying to get closer, their clothes bunching against each other and infuriatingly wrinkling against their skin. Kili’s tongue in his mouth, pressing against his and warring for –warring for _something,_ he didn’t know what, but he knew he was desperately starting to lose.

Fili was panting, ragged, when the younger finally sat back, riding through the slow rolls of Fili’s hips with slow shifts of his thighs, the movement thoughtless compensation for the motion.  Kili’s smile was enigmatic, teasing, brightened from the sheer fear and shame that had marked his face before.

“Are you okay with this?”

Kili had the nerve to ask _that_ of _him_ when _he_ was the one who—

Fili panted a laugh, fingers going tight on his brother’s hips. “ _Yes,_ ” he returned without hesitation, pulling Kili’s hips down against him, pleasure and heat swelling through his entire being.

Kili cocked his head, just barely, eyes alive with a curious lust that Fili had only dreamed of, and he worked loose the ties to Fili’s tunic until it was loose enough for them to pull it off over his head, a clumsy feat that earned a curse from them both as Kili stubbornly refused to move from his perch. Still, though, once it was done and his brother was underneath him, naked to the waist…

Fili’s breath hitched and went very shallow, and Kili’s fingers started at his abdomen just below his naval and slowly inched upwards. That smile still lingered on his face as his fingers trailed over the curves and dips of muscle, of that barest softness in that dip between hip and abdomen, tickled through the trail of hair on his stomach.

His eyes desperately wanted to close and he wanted to lose himself to sensation, but he didn’t want to lose the sight above him for a second. “You’re beautiful,” he found himself saying, voice raw and cracking with the strain of every nerve being alight, and Kili’s eyes flickered up to meet his – deep, dark pools, reminding him always of earth and forest and trees just as his were the complimentary sky – and Kili smiled, small and crooked.

“So are you,” he whispered, and then passed the pad of a calloused thumb over a nipple, stirring it to stiffen, and Fili’s jaw tightened and he arched a little under Kili’s touch. His own hands slid from Kili’s waist to his thighs, running up them with his thumbs falling along the inner curve and trailing scarcely over the front of his trousers, where his cock was still mostly soft but beginning to swell again.

“Mahal, Kili,” he whispered, breathless.

Kili trembled a little under the touch. “I’ve never—“

If Fili was surprised, he didn’t let it show. His thumb traced over the shape of Kili’s growing arousal through the cloth, and his brother squirmed above him, strained. “It’s okay. We don’t have to.”

“I’ve never, but I –can we?” The words: delicate but not tentative, a hoarse whisper.

Fili swallowed, thickly. A million thoughts cascaded into his mind, warning him of this and all the implications, but instead of any of that he just said: “If you want to, Kili, I’m all yours tonight.”

Kili exhaled out a shaking breath, and instead of a verbal answer just folded down on top of him and pressed their lips together again, swallowing the moan and riding through the pitch of Fili’s hips that came when Kili lightly pinched his nipple, worrying it between thumb and forefinger.

Panting, Fili’s hands jerked up to his brother’s tunic, jerking at laces and pulling them free before getting a handful of the cloth at either shoulder and pulling it over his head, tossing it off the side of the bed, and then tugged Kili down on top of him, the warm shock of skin on skin sending shivers down his spine.

His world was tumbling, crumbling, falling, and he felt like he was _drowning_ and he couldn’t get _enough_.

He rolled their weight over, settling stop his brother and between Kili’s thighs; Kili drew in a short breath before his ankles hooked loosely behind Fili’s thighs, and a tic worked across his face as he felt the press of his brother’s still clothed cock against his own. His fingers ran down, hooking underneath the hem of his trousers. “I _need these off_ ,” he half-growled, half-panted against Fili’s mouth, and the responding breathless laugh had easy agreement in it.

Fili sat back and pulled his off first, and Kili just laid back and _watched_. The tanned skin of his brothers arms and neck was paler under his clothes, and a fine layer of brown-blonde hair covered his chest and trailed down his naval to between his legs, where—

His breath hitched, urgency suddenly forgotten, and – with Fili raising his brows curiously and then _knowing_ , staying still to let him explore – he reached down to trail his fingers along the underside, eliciting a shuddering exhale from his brother. It was thicker than his own, a little shorter – _fitting, somehow_ – and the skin was velvet heat, and when he trailed his thumb over the head Fili drew in a sharp gasp.

“Kili—“

Precome slicked his fingers, and his fingers curled around his—

Mahal, he had his fingers wrapped around his _brother’s cock,_ and his brother had his chin tipped back and was _moaning_.

“Fili,” he breathed, a slow grin working across his face, and Fili’s eyes dropped back to him, hazy with want and pleasure, and he returned the grin.

“It okay?” The blond didn’t look too worried; if anything, he looked confident, a little cocky, but not teasing. _Never teasing_ , not now, not in this.

“It’s perfect,” Kili laughed, and gave him a squeeze that made his muscles wobble.

Fili grinned, scarce, and pulled back enough to pull himself out of reach – it was _agony_ to do so, but if he stayed he would get stuck there forever – and he unlaced Kili’s trousers with careful tugs before hooking his fingers under the hem and pulling them down off his hips, off his legs, and then folded himself down to grip Kili’s waist and press a kiss against his belly, worrying the skin with his teeth, earning a shiver of Kili’s muscles and a squirm against him.

He grinned, privately.

Down, down, _down—_

Kili jerked and his hands flew down to his brother’s hair, tangling into those blond strands, as wet heat folded over the head of his cock; a surprised gasp was torn from his throat, and his hips _bucked_. “ _Fuck,”_ he gasped, ragged; pleasure unlike _anything_ he could have ever imagined…

Fili just hummed around him, tongue warmly running over the head, and dipped lower; he kept it slow and almost _teasing_. He hadn’t done this before – he’d _had_ it done – but the taste and the way that Kili keened and writhed under him was the best reward he could have imagined. He slipped a hand from Kili’s hip to curl his fingers ‘round the base, and then pulled back long enough to breathe, warm, over the head. “There’s oil in the stand in the table,” he murmured, voice rough.

Kili was flushed, and he panted as he looked down at his brother, and he felt dizzy. Fili had—

He swallowed, and reached over to pull open the drawer, fumbling until he found the small vial. It was mostly full. “Why do you—“

Fili looked wry, almost amused, but didn’t answer. “Here,” he said, and Kili passed it down, looking a little dazed.

_The things he found out about his brother…_

Fili took the vial, uncorking it and spilling some out into his hand, coating his fingers. Kili’s breath hitched, but realization dawned; his eyes closed and he gave a swift nod, lifting his hips just barely.

Pressing his finger against Kili’s entrance, he gave just a slight pressure, slick finger teasing all those nerves, and the younger went tight, panting. Fili just settled there, kissing down the length of his cock, and breathed, “Relax, nadadith. I won’t hurt you.”

Kili’s back arched and he fought to relax, and when Fili’s finger finally breached him, it stung and felt _weird_ but yet incredibly _erotic_ in a way he couldn’t describe. His fingers found his brother’s hair again, and Fili took the encouragement to swallow him down again; abruptly the sting was forgotten, overwhelmed by pleasure, and a gasp was torn from his throat. “Yes, yes, oh Mahal, Fili—“

He barely noticed when his brother added a second finger, but that allowed the elder to work him open, gentle and patient and _never relenting_ with that attention to his prick – and then his vision went _black_ as _something_ Fili did—

He hadn’t even realized he’d cried out until he came to himself, cock throbbing and still impatient, and when he looked down in wonder, Fili’s lips pressed against the head and that infuriatingly _Fili_ smile lingered on his face. “Right there, huh,” the elder mused, and did it again.

Kili _writhed_.

Fili’s breath caught, and he pushed himself up, letting his fingers slip free and, after taking a moment to slick himself up, folded himself on top of his brother; a hand slid down to pull Kili’s hips up until his cock, hard and aching and _wanting_ , pressed against him, his eyes searching Kili’s face, checking.

The brunette, though, just gave a little _growl_. “ _Do_ it,” he breathed, desperate and needing and undone, and bucked his hips upward.

The elder quirked a grin, breathless, and rolled his hips forward, breaching his brother and ripping a gasp from both of them. Despite the pleasure that nearly overwhelmed him, roiling into his belly and setting a storm alight, he was achingly _slow_ in sinking in, and Kili panted ragged under him, sweating and head tossed back and fingers kneading desperately in his hair.

It _hurt_ , oh Mahal it _hurt_ , but it _hurt so perfectly_.

It was almost a surprise when Fili found himself seated completely within his brother, and their bodies slotted together flawlessly, Kili’s legs hitched around his waist and his body shaking under him, and they both took a moment to just _breathe_. Kili pulled his head down until their foreheads pressed together, a wordless moment of intimacy despite heaving chests and trembling muscles and raging need.

“Okay,” the archer finally breathed, scrape of stubble against beard as he kissed Fili, desperately.

It wasn’t perfect. Sometimes it was a little too slow or a little too fast or not hard _enough_ , a rhythm breaking just as _something_ started to feel just right, but neither cared: this was about exploring, about their bodies fitting together, about something that had been a long time in coming finally coming to fruition.

And finally, _finally_ , they found a pace and an angle that just _worked_ , and when Fili found the position that just _abused_ that spot that caused Kili to buck against him and Kili found that if he rolled his hips just in the right way Fili made the most _fascinating_ noises, it wasn’t long in cascading down, down, down.

When Kili finally came – for the _second_ time that night – it was with Fili’s hand on his cock and Fili’s name on his lips and Fili’s scent all around him and _Fili_ buried to the hilt within him, and he jerked up against his brother, almost sobbing his release as white-hot heat spilled between their bodies.

Fili rode it out with a shuddering moan; the fingers in his hair and in his shoulders were so bruisingly tight they hurt, but it only served to take it _further_ , and the feel of Kili coming _against_ and _around_ him… he held himself tight, though, until Kili gasped, “ _Fuck_ me, I want to feel you _come_.”

His resolve shattered, his mind went black, and his body acted almost of its own accord; it only took a few more thrusts until he, too, plummeted. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, this loss of control and the blinding pleasure that left him _helpless_.

And then he was sagging, shaking, trembling, and breathing so hard he felt like his lungs might burst. His heart pounded and his body felt like a furnace, but he tipped his chin up and groaned into a soft, delicate kiss, and Kili returned it with a soft, quiet sound, content.

When he tugged himself free and settled next to Kili, his brother rolled over and nuzzled into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around him. No words came, not immediately; they were more involved in just letting feeling wash over them and working their minds around what just happened.

Until, muzzily, Kili murmured: “If I knew you catching me would result in _that_ …”

Fili chuckled, and the sound was deep and pleased and echoed in Kili’s ear where it was pressed against his chest. “How long has that been going on?”

Kili just gave a little grin. “Long enough.”

Running his fingers through Kili’s hair, he just sighed, over-dramatic. “Little imp.”

They laughed, soft, tired, sated. There was a new world they had opened tonight – a new world that would, no doubt, be full of questions, but for now—

For now, there was only _now_.

 


End file.
